


Somewhere only we know

by Purple_Pasta



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Implied Suicide Attempt, M/M, Romance/angst (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pasta/pseuds/Purple_Pasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set before Cheat Police)<br/>Sips and Sjin meet up at their favourite place, but how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere only we know

Wearily, Sjin opened his crystal blue eyes and sat up in his bed. It was still dark. He didn't bother checking the time; it didn't matter anymore. He'd woken up when it was still dark ever since he'd been fired from Sips.co. Instead, he glanced over at the sleeping form of Xephos, in a bed not far from his own. How he wished he could sleep so soundly like the spaceman did.  
Deciding that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon, he turned on the dim lamp beside him, being careful not to wake Xephos as he did so. Then, he pulled open a drawer next to him, and got a book out of it. A photo album. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, it just made him fall apart, but he figured if he did, he could cry himself to sleep. He opened the album, and gazed upon the memories of happier times at Sips.co, the photos occasionally going as far back as Honeydinc's Jaffa Factory. He felt himself tearing up already,  
but somehow it helped him to relax. As he turned through the pages, he created a false reality in his mind, converting the memories into thoughts. A false reality, where everyone was where they should be. Xephos was with Honeydew, occasionally joined by Lalna when he spent some time away from Nano. When Nano wasn't with Lalna, she was with Lomadia and sometimes even Nilesyy joined them. Zoey was with Rythian and Teep, because as much as Sjin hated the purple Mage, he thought everyone deserved happiness, and could tell how hopelessly in love with Zoey he was. But none of that mattered to Sjin. What mattered was where he was. In Sips' arms, and he was never going to leave. That was where he belonged.

Xephos opened his eyes when he heard sobbing from nearby, and a blue light filled the room. This caused Sjin to snap out of his false reality, and spin around. He was met with the glowing eyes of the spaceman. Xephos glanced upon the photo album, and his expression softened. He got up and sat by Sjin, allowing the man to crumble and fall into his arms. Sjin always seemed so happy, no one assumed there was much more going on in his mind, but Xephos had witnessed it. He knew the smiles were fake. He knew how the words "You're fired" still went through his he everyday. He knew how much Sjin missed Sips, how it had torn him apart, even when he refused to admit it. He knew that deep inside, Sjin had this unrequited love for Sips that he thought no one has noticed, He felt sorry for Sjin. It must be horrible to be left and ignored by the one you love the most. Xephos was surrounded by friends, it was difficult to get a moment alone sometimes, but Sjin only needed one person. And that one person refused to be there for him. So he allowed Sjin to cry, to let the emotions that he'd locked up for so long free. Xephos ran his fingers through the brunette's hair, doing so until Sjin fell asleep in the spaceman's arms.

The next morning, Xephos left Sjin to sleep, and got prepared for a day at Sips.co. Not just the work he'd be doing, but preparing for when he arrived back home to the farm too. The cold glare Sjin would give him as he walked in, as he put on a fake smile and asked how his day had been. He knew that Sjin partly blamed Xephos for the reason he'd been fired from Sips.co, and he thought he was quite right to, so didn't question it. Xephos dressed and walked out the door.

His shoes began sinking into the mud floor, and he saw, on the horizon, the new Sips.co building, with Sips stood outside it, awaiting his employees. Turps walked alongside Xephos as they entered the building, each receiving a nod from Sips. Sips followed them in, and practically threw the schedule at Xephos before trudging off to his office.  
"Geez", Turps said. "He's in a bad mood today."  
Xephos ignored him and read the schedule.  
He gave it to Turps.  
"Could you get on with some of these jobs?" Xephos asked him politely. "It's just that I need to talk to Sips about something."  
Turps nodded and read down the list, then hurried off to begin the day's work.  
Xephos cautiously approached Sips' office and looked through the window. Sips had his head on the desk, an untouched coffee beside him slowly going cold. Xephos knocked on the door and Sips looked up and beckoned him inside.  
Xephos entered and walked up to the desk that Sips was sat at.  
"What do you want, Peabody? I'm kinda busy," lied the businessman.  
Xephos grimaced at the use of his nickname. Nevertheless, he knew what he had to do, and intended to do it.  
"Oh, I just wondered if we should grow some more crops,or something. I know it wasn't on the list, but I walked by them earlier, and they seemed to be lacking. I brought some chilies over from Sjin's farm just in case," said the spaceman, putting emphasis on Sjin's name.  
Sips grimaced this time, but managed to hide it. The mention of Sjin hurt him.  
"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you finish everything on the schedule first."  
Xephos nodded and discreetly placed something on the desk, then turned and walked out of the room.  
Sips waited until Xephos was out of sight, then let his head fall on the desk again. However, he did this a bit too forcefully, and papers went flying everywhere. Sips swore loudly and began collecting them up. He noticed one under others that seemed a bit too colourful for Sips' desk.

Xephos smiled anxiously as he darted outside and began getting on with the jobs instructed. Last night when Sjin was asleep, Xephos had managed to smuggle a photo from the album, and this morning he'd placed it on Sips' desk. Hopefully Sips would see it.

Sips picked up the last of the papers, and looked at the one he'd found earlier. A lump rose in his throat and he let out a quiet sob. He hardly ever cried, but some things got to him more than others. As he looked at the photograph, he felt a crushing guilt inside.  
Why did I let Sjin go? He thought to himself.  
He stuffed the photo into his pocket, and scribbled a note down to say he'd be gone for a while. Then, he ran out of his office, and out of the new compound.

Sjin had woken up, and Xephos wasn't there. He knew where he'd gone. He gone to work, at Sips.co. Sjin pretended that that didn't bother him, and got up, dressed and to work on the farm almost immediately. But he found that he was struggling today. Something inside prevented him from working properly. He let out a sad sigh, and trudged along, soon out of his farm altogether. He was going to the one place where his mind found peace. The old Sips.co compound.

Sjin arrived there pretty soon. It was a desolate place now. No sign of life apart from himself, and nature. He took a handful of dirt from the ground, and allowed it to slowly run through his fingers as he walked along the fallen tower. Soon, he had to balance, as he reached what was once the top of the glorious skyscraper. The land got thinner and thinner beneath his feet, but he didn't stop walking. He was now stood in the very edge, on the point of the old Sips.co tower. A trail of dirt followed him, showing the exact path he'd walked along the tower. He let the last bit of dirt slide through his fingers and onto the floor. Then, he took a deep breath, and stepped forward into the air.  
...  
He felt something take hold of his wrist, and looked around, finding himself hanging precariously off the tower. Then, he looked up at what had prevented his intended death.  
"Sips!" Sjin exclaimed, his voice suddenly finding the happiness that he thought it'd lost a while ago.  
Sips pulled him back up onto safe ground, and allowed the taller man to embrace him. Tears flooded down Sjin's cheeks as he hugged his best friend. When Sjin looked up, he found that even Sips was crying, and smiled sadly at him, wiping away the tears on the stubbly, grey face.  
"I've missed you..." Sips' voice came out barely more than a whisper.  
"I've missed you too..." Sjin replied.  
The bright, blue eyes met the dull, grey ones, both pairs heavy with tears. They found each other staring into the others eyes for around a minute, no words needed. Sips always felt as if he was under a spell when he looked into Sjin's eyes, and now he realised why. He stood on tiptoes, and kissed Sjin softly. Sjin was taken aback at first, but soon returned the kiss, crying as he did so. When they finally broke apart, Sjin gulped and whispered into Sips' ear.  
"I l-love you..." He said, the stutter in his gentle voice returning.  
"I love you too..." Sips replied.

The sun was setting on the horizon, and Sips and Sjin were laid in loving embrace on the old Sips.co tower. They ignored the harsh cold of winter, slowly falling to sleep in each other's warm arms. That was the first night since they parted that either had slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, my first fanfiction. And yeah, I used the name of a song for the title. But thanks for reading...if you did!
> 
> EDIT: There's some fanart for this on my Tumblr now, so if you liked the story, why not check it out?  
> http://purple--pasta.tumblr.com


End file.
